Healer of the wolves
by Omega1988
Summary: Zoë grows up in La Push and is best friends with Jacob. When the unthinkable happens she has to move away. When tragedy strikes again she moves back to Forks to live with her aunt Kaitlynn. Strange things start to happen including certain wolves...
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Zoe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: This is the first story that I ever wrote. I'm Dutch and this is also my first story wrote in English, maybe you'll notice that while reading tough I hope you won't. I'm totally open for feedback but please be nice ;).**

**Chapter one: Introducing Zoe**

There I sat in an airplane, tired, broken and alone. I'm Zoë and I'm heated towards Seattle. From there on my journey will continue to Forks where my aunt Lynn will be waiting for me. Her Full name is Kaitlynn but I always called her Lynn. Lynn is my father's younger sister and she lives in Forks. In the weekend you can find her in la Push with her younger sister Emilie.

La push is a reservation in northern Washington where a Native American tribe lives called the Quileutes. Quileute blood runs in my dad's family as long as he can remember. Affrontingly my granddad and grandma passed away very early, long before I was born, leaving my dad and his younger sisters behind. Short after that my dad meets my mom, a young woman traveling trough the north of the USA.

They fall in love en spent much time together. After two years of dating they get married en they buy a cute little cabin on the rez. A few months later my mom gets pregnant, with me off course. On the 10th of January 1995, in the middle of a very, very cold night I was born, Zoe Elisabeth Joan White. My mom always told me I was a very healthy, sweet and happy kid, always smiling. I grew up happily, nothing missing in my life.

Until I turned 8 years old. That day the greatest disaster happened, I lost my dad. He died in a very tragic car accident. My mom and I where heartbroken. There where days that all we could do was cry. Short after his death my mom decided we move back to her home country. My mom was a born Dutch and her family lived in Holland. I have her eyes, light bluish / grey eyes. My dark brown slightly curled hair and light tanned skin color I got from my dad.

But back to Holland. My mom hired a house in the south of Holland. It was a really small place, hell it was a really small country. In the beginning I hated it, I wanted to go back home, back to the rez, the beach, the woods and my family. But after a few months I accepted it and I got settled.

I missed my dad every day, he was my roll model. There was a big hole in my chest and I thought it was never going to heal. When I was 10 I learned a way to deal with my grief and pain trough meditation. I used several ways to meditate ad found my peace in it. My mom and I found a way of living together and after a while we started to feel a little happy again.

When I was 15 I met my first boyfriend. I fell head over heals for this guy and thought he was the sweetest boy on earth. Boy… could I've been more wrong! Danny was very sweet in the beginning but after a few months he began to manipulate me mentally and emotionally. He told me the most horrible stuff about me and I believed him every time.

As if all the abuse, pain and grief weren't enough my mom got killed in a car accident 2 weeks after my 16th birthday. My world fell apart; the only safe thing on this earth was taken away from me. I was an orphan now, I just couldn't handle it.

And here I am now, in plain going to Seattle. My mom and dad signed the custody to my aunt Lynn and I was on my way to her. Finally I was going to the place I longed for the past few years. I only wished my mom was with me and my dad would be waiting for us. Thinking about it was too painful and quickly I blinked the tears away. I was tired of all the crying.

Tired I arrived in Seattle where Lynn was waiting for me. The moment I saw her I started running and flew in her arm and started sobbing. She hugged me close and whispered sweet soothing words in my ear while she stroked my hair. When I calmed down a bit she took my hand, got my bags and headed for the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Finally home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: Here is chapter two, I hope you like it. Feedback is welcome :)**

**Chapter two: Finally home**

Inside she looked at me and said that she was so happy to se me again tough she wished that it was under different circumstances.

'It hurts so much Lynn, what did I do to deserve this'. I sighed as lynn turned her head at my and looked at me seriously 'now listen to me young lady, I hate what happened to you an wish more then anything that I could take some of the pain away for you. But you didn't and never will do something that bad that you would deserve this'.

She took a deep breath and smiled a little. 'It's horrible what happened to you but I promise you, no I sweat that I will do everything that's within my power to make you feel better'. Her smile grew a bit bigger en she laid her hand on my knee.

I returned her a watery smile and yawned. 'Close your eyes sweety' Lynn said softly. I nodded my head and rested it against the window and fell in a restless sleep.

I woke up when the car stopped and opened my eyes. I stretched my sore muscles and looked at Lynn. She smiled down at me.

'did you have a good sleep' she asks. 'I slept better' I sighed 'but its better then nothing'.

'Come on' said lynn 'we take your stuff and then you can settle in your room and take all the rest you need".

We did ad she said and took my stuff to my room. I gasped as I saw it, it was stunning. The walls had a soft lavender color while the curtains and the beddings where a dark purple. In the middle of the room stood a big dark wooded double bed. On the left stood a dresser, in the corner a desk and on the right a big closet, all in the same dark wood. On the wall where several pictures of wolves and horses and she made a special place for pictures of my parent. In front of the big window stood the old rocking chair that my mom used as she fed me.

When I saw it I started crying again. Lynn came to stand behind me and put her arm around me.

'Do you like it' she asked.

'Yes, its gorgeous' I sniffed. We took my stuff out of the bags and began to put it in the right places.

'Don't pull out everything' she said at one point 'we go to my cabin in the rez in the weekends' she explained as she saw the confused look on face.

'Really' I nearly screamed 'I thought you only lived in forks now you teach at forks high'.

'That's right' said Lynn 'but as soon as I heard what happened and knew you where going to live with me I bought a small cabin on the rez so that we can live there in the weekends. That way you can feel completely at home and have the safe surroundings of you childhood around you'.

My mouth fell open and I just gaped at her. As the news started to sink in tears started forming in my eyes for the third time that day and I lunched myself at Lynn. I sobbed my thank yous into her hair.

When I calmed down Lynn suggested we'd go down and drink a nice cup of warm milk before we would go to bed just like old times. I smiled at the idea and memories that where coming back to me. As we enjoyed or cup of milk I finally started to relax. I snuggled myself against Lynn and soon I started to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast and plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nore it's characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: Yay, chapter three. I really hope you like it! Please please review **

**Chapter three: breakfast and plans**

When I woke up the next morning I found myself lying on the couch, a warm blanket draped over me. I smelled the sweet aroma's of pancakes and fresh coffee and heard Lynn humming in the kitchen. I sat right up and stretched my muscles until I felt a little loose again. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Lynn was making breakfast.

'Hey sleeping beauty' she said as turned around, spoon in her hand 'I hope you didn't mind sleeping on the couch, you fell asleep so quickly and I didn't want to wake you. How did you sleep?'

'No, no 'I said quickly 'I don't mind at all, I slept better then I did in a long time'.

'I'm glad to hear that' said Lynn 'are you hungry?'

My stomach answered for me by rumbling very loud. We both started to laugh as I set the table and Lynn put breakfast on it.

We ate in silence for a while just enjoying our food when Lynn looked at me.

'Would you like to go to the rez tomorrow, visit Emilie and meet her fiancé? Maybe you see some of your old friends'

'Yeah that would be great' I said enthusiastically.

We finished our food and while I took care of the dishes Lynn made herself ready for the day. When she came back downstairs I was just on my way up.

'I hope you left some hot water for me in there' I joked.

Lynn laughed 'I thought you would like a chilly shower in the morning, to really wake you up' I scrunched my nose up

'Neh, not really I prefer hot water more I think' I smiled while Lynn chuckled.

I continued my way upstairs and jumped under the shower. I choose light clothes to wear. It was u unusual and rare sunny day in rainy forks. The sun peeked above the trees and there were a few white dots in the sky what suppose to be clouds. Birds were singing there song and people looked happy with the weather.

Lynn and I went to town to make all the paperwork complete and finally my home address was forks again. I tried to push the pain of my loss back, not want to think about the big hole in my chest. I took a few deep breaths as I signed my name onto the paper as I felt Lynn's reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I gave her a weak smile. After that we went to the diner to have a good meal we both thought we deserved. The day flew by quickly and before I knew I laid in my bed reading one of my mom's books. She had a great book collection full of romans, real life stories and biographies. After a few pages my eyelids turned to get heavy so I decided to lay the book aside and let them win the fight.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions at La Push

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nore its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: Okay here is chapter four. Enjoy, and please review **

**Chapter four: Reunions **

The next morning I woke, bright light shining in my eyes. I opened one eye very carefully and saw the sun shining bright again. I could feel my mood shooting up and I sat up stretching. When I walked out of my room I noticed Lynn still sleeping so I decided I would make breakfast today. It was my favorite meal to make, at home I made breakfast every morning with my mom.

I got exited with thinking about driving to the rez today and seeing Emilie again. I missed them al so badly. And maybe I would see Jacob and Quill to. I knew both boys from my childhood, I played all the time with them on the beach, making sand castles and mud pie's, although I didn't knew if they still lived in the rez. When I was almost ready I heard Lynn coming downstairs behind me.

'That smells so good, I just couldn't stay in bed anymore' she sniffed and gave me a sweet smile.

' Yeah I noticed you still sleeping so I decided I could make the food today. I did it every day with mom'.

Lynn set the table while I placed the food on it, and again we ate in silence enjoying. It was very likely for us people to take our moments and enjoy the small thing in life, just like this breakfast. When we finished our food I rushed trough the kitchen to clean everything up.

'You in a hurry' Lynn laughed. I nodded my head enthusiastically

'I can't wait to go down to the rez and see emie' I grinned. I rushed up the stairs and jumped in the shower.

Within an hour Lynn and I were ready to go. We walked outside when I saw a strange car standing in our driveway. It was an 88 Volkswagen beetle, or bugs like I used to call them. He had a soft baby blue color and he just looked cute. Yeah I know, finding a car cute is a little strange, but it just was.

'What is that car doing here' I asked Lynn confused. I only knew her truck and didn't remember any visitors or her telling me about new cars.

'Well' Lynn said with a smug grin on her face 'that's your car'.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging slightly open.

'You're kidding me' I whispered stunned.

Lynn shakes her head and chuckled. As the news sunked in I looked at the car en back to Lynn, looked at the car again and back to Lynn. Then the biggest smile I ever managed to make appeared on my face and I squealed loudly. I flew into her arms and hugged her as tightly as I could and said thank you over and over again.

'You like it' Lynn asked me carefully.

'Are you kidding me' I yelled 'its awesome, I just can't believe it. You really bought me a car'

Lynn laughed as she said 'yeah I thought it could come handy as you can move yourself around here, not always have to depend on others'

I hugged her again 'this is amazing Lynn, I don't know how to thank you, this makes me the happiest girl in the world. When can I go for my driver's license?'

Lynn laughed at my happy bouncing ands answered 'I made an appointment with the driving school for next weak, you can start right ahead and it is a two weeks course'.

I thanked her another thousand times as we walked to the car together. It was a cabriolet with light crème leather seatings and an old retro dashboard. I just adored it. After we checked the car out and I was done gushing al over it we went to Lynn's truck and drove off to la push.

When we crossed the boarder I let go breath I didn't know I was holding. Nothing changed, it was still beautiful. I pulled the window down en sniffed de fresh crisp air from the tree and the salt from the see. Instantly I was back home again.

As we reached Emily's cabin she already was rushing outside. The moment I climbed out of the truck she pulled me in a very tight embrace.

'Emie, cant breath' I managed to choke out.

Her arms relaxed a little bit as she whispered in my hair

'Zoe-bird I missed you so much. I'm so glad to see you, though I wished it was under different circumstances.

Pff heard that before I thought to myself. When I pulled back I noticed she was sniffing. I looked at her face and had to fight my own tears back.

'I'm glad to see you to, I missed you terribly'.

We smiled at each other as someone behind Emily cleared his throat.

'Ow, that's right' Emily said as she took my hand and pulled me toward a really, no really large man. Large wasn't even the right word, he was huge.

'Zoe, this is Sam my fiancé. Sam this I my dearest niece Zoe' she introduced us at each other.

Shyly I took his hand and shook it.

'It's very nice to meet you Sam, emie couldn't stop blabbering about you in her mails and letters'

Sam laughed. 'Its very nice to meet you to Zoë, I heard allot about you. I'm really sorry for your loss'

I nodded my head. 'I hope it was only good stuff they told you, if not than its all lies'.

This time Sam really laughed. 'Don't worry, it was all positive'.

I chuckled as Emily ushered us inside. As I turned to her the wind blew her hair out of her face, revealing the right side of her face. The sight of it just blew the air out of my longs leaving me completely shocked.

'Emie, what on earth happened to you' I stammered.

Emily pulled her hair back into place and sighed.

'2 years ago I was taking a walk in the woods between my house and the beach when I cam across a bear with a pup. The bear wanted to protect her young one, so she attacked me. Luckily Sam was on his way over and heard me screaming. He rushed into the woods and saved me from further damage, or worse'. Her face was pained from the memories that came back to her.

Sam put her arms around her as he hugged her. She smiled sweetly to him and all I could see was pure love. For a short moment I felt a sting of jealousy but I shook it away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5 Bringing back the memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**AN: sorry to keep you waiting so long, I've been really busy with school the past week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: bringing back the memories**

Once inside we took a seat in Emily small but comfy kitchen. After Emily served us big piece of cake and a cup of thee she asked me to tell about my time in Holland.

'What do you want to know' I asked.

'Well everything' emie grinned.

I took a deep breath and started telling. I told them about where we lived, the house, the neighborhood, and my family there, school, about the few friends I made and about my new found passion for horses.

"I just really feel connected with those animals, like I had a spiritual connection with them. When I was with them, just sitting in the land or riding on they're back I just felt free and more connected with myself and my surroundings more then ever"

Lynn snickered. " Zoe is some holly spiritual creature now" she said to Emily.

"Hey" I protested as I turned to Emily

"I think I will explain that one to you to. In Holland I discovered that trough meditation I could deal with the pain and the loss that I suffered. I got closer to my inner self and I just feel so peaceful when I meditate. I'm just one with myself and nature."

"That sounds wonderful Zoe-bird. Could you teach me to" Emily asked amazed.

"Off course I can" I got exited thinking about teaching Emie the wonderful things I experienced while meditating.

"So you enjoyed being around the horses" Emily asked.

"Yeah I really did, just like being around the wolves. I even got a tattoo of a wolf'

"Wolves!" "Tattoo!" Sam and Emily exclaimed at the same time, both shocked.

I looked wearily at them, not knowing who to answer first. Sam looked the most curious so I decided to answer him first.

"Yeah wolves"

"Since I was little I've been fascinated by wolves. Off course being half a Quileute I grew up with the tribe legend story's but I always felt strongly attracted to those animals. I love the way they live and treat each other and the power they carry with them. I can look at them for ours" I smiled as I thought about the wolves I've got to meet in real life.

"When I was 13 I met a man at school that worked on a wild life park and was in charge of the wolves. I talked to him after his speech and told him about my fascination. He told me I could go with him some time to meet his pack. I went with him for 6 month 3 times a week and practically lived amongst them. I learned allot from them and just like with the horses I felt connected with them. They really seemed to accept me in their pack and I could just walk amongst them, play with they're cups and feet them"

I sighed "I really miss them"

"That sounds really special. I can relate how you feel, I feel a fascination to wolves to" Sam said with a smile in his voice.

"You got a tattoo" Emily said still shocked right after Sam spoke to me.

"Well actually two" I chuckled

"Don't get smart with me young lady. Did your mother know about them"

I swallow hard as she mentioned my mom

"Yeah, she knew. I got one a month before she died and the other a weak after"

"I'm sorry" Emily said quickly as she rushed towards me and pulled me in a hug "I didn't mean it to come out like that"

"It's okay emie, I don't blame you. Sometimes it's just hard to think about her.

"Do you want to see them?"

Emily nodded her head as I pulled my pants up to show her the beautiful tattoo of the wolf on my calf.

"Wow that's actually really pretty" Emily said as she touched it.

Sam and Lynn where leaning over the table to steel a look to. Then I turned my back to them and lifted my shirt. There on my back was tattoo of two hearts with the first letter from the names of my parent.

"Ow Zoë-bird" Emily and Lynn whispered behind me.

"Are those the initials from your parents" Lynn asked softly.

I pulled my shirt back down and turned around and nodded my head.

" It's really beautiful" Lynn smiled.

The rest of the day we just talked about the less heavy stuff in life and took a walk together along the beach. I enjoyed every sent, every sound and every sight around me. Back at the cabin Emily cooked us a delicious meal. Emily always was a great cook and every time the cooked she got better. After diner it was time for Lynn and me to go home.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow, we have a bonfire. You can meet new people and maybe see some old friend"

I nodded my head excitedly "I would love that"

"Okay, Sam will pick you up then. Maybe you can come earlier, we can have some girl time together"

I looked at Lynn. "That's okay with me, could you pick her up around two Sam" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, no problem I will be there" Sam said.

I bounced over to Emie, saying goodbye, happy to see here again so soon.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" I waved at them while walking outside.

I walked excitedly to the car as Lynn said her goodbye.

**An: so this chapter was a little bit longer, I hope you liked. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, it really gave me a boost! Hope you review again **


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: hmm… wolf dreams?**

**Chapter six: Nightmares**

_I stood in the middle of a clearing. Right in front of me stood a big russet wolf. He was huge, almost as big as a bear. Instead of feeling really afraid I just stood there watching the animal in complete awe. I felt almost comfortable around the big animal. He just stood there watching me as I stared right back at him. _

_Just as I wanted to take a step closer to the animal a woman appeared at my right. I turned to look at her. She was beautiful, not much older than me. She had long blond hair with big curls flowing around her head and back. She had big bright blue eyes and a really light skin, almost white. _

_´hello´ she said in a quite almost singing voice. _

_´hello´ I whispered. _

_´I´m melody, I´m here to help you through your journey, just like he is´ she pointed to the wolf. _

_´what journey´ i asked while i raise an eyebrow. _

_´You will discover that soon enough just keep your eyes open and stay alert. Answers will come to you. Good luck young one´ _

_And with that she was gone before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about. I turned at the wolf again. I took a step back as it started growling and crouched low on the ground. I took another step back only now I really was scared. I wanted to ask the animal what was wrong, too scared to turn around but before I could open my mouth something grabbed me from behind. The wolf howled as I screamed the longs out of my body._

With a scream I woke up, sweating and shaking all over my body. Lynn rushed into my room.

´Zoë, god, is everything oke?' she asked.

'Yeah yeah' I stammered 'just a nightmare, I'm oke'

'You sure you're alright' she asked concerned.

'Really Lynn I'm okay, go back to bed. Thank you for checking on me' I smiled.

She went back to her own room. I took a deep breath and laid down again. As I rolled onto my side to find a comfortable way to fall asleep again I thought about the dream. It wasn't the first time I had that dream, short after my mom's death I had the first one.

At first I only dreamed about the wolf, but since I lives with Lynn the woman started appearing to. Sometimes it ender with her disappearing but sometimes it ended as tonight and I woke up screaming. Luckily it didn't less long before I fell asleep again.

When I woke up the dream was already forgotten. It was not the most beautiful day outside but at least it was not raining. Well it's not that I'm not used to it I thought in Holland it rained almost all the time to. I jumped in the shower while singing loud and picked an outfit to weir. Still singing I jumped down the stairs almost landing upon Lynn.

'Well good morning sunshine, why so happy' she asked laughing.

'Just exited I'm going to emie today' I grinned and bounced into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Lynn laughed and shook her head

'Silly girl' she mumbled.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and started eating.

'Did you sleep a little bit after your nightmare' Lynn asked as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

'Yeah, right after you went to bed fell asleep again'

'Glad to hear that, do you have these nightmares often' Lynn asked, concern flowing through her voice.

I sighed 'right after mom died I had the first one. I dreamed about a wolf, a really big one in a clearing. It just stood there looking at me. Than it whined and I woke up' I looked at Lynn.

God she must think I'm crazy I thought. Lynn nodded her head for me to continue.

'Just before I moved here the dream changed. It was the same wolf in the same clearing but this time after a short time it started to growl and crouched low to the ground. I didn't dared to turn and look behind me. Just as I wanted to look something cold and hard grabbed me from behind and the wolf whined as I screamed. Then I wake up screaming myself. I stopped again and shuddered.

´but since I moved here the dream changed again, this time a young beautiful woman appeared. She tells me some shit about helping me through my journey and that answers will come, it's just really weird. Sometimes she disappears and I wake up or the same happens with the wolf and I wake up screaming. I can´t find out what it all means or where it's coming from´ I frown as I fell into thoughts again.

´maybe it has something to do with the grief of your mother or your meditating stuff´ Lynn said clearly thinking herself.

´yeah it could be possible that it has something to do with the meditating, but still I don't understand anything of it´ I sighed.

´ah well it will clear itself I think, I don't want to fuss about it all day´

**AN: So guys, I hoped you liked it a little bit. It's a bit a short chapter but it gets better, I promise. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Cooking and meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: Finally, Jake is coming in the picture! **

**Chapter seven: cooking and meetings**

Soon it was around 2 pm and Sam knocked on or front door. Happily I bounced towards the door and opened it whit the biggest grin I could possibly make without breaking my face.

´hi Sam, come in! I'm so excited the day went by sooo slowly´ I whined.

Sam laughed and stepped into the house. I gathered my stuff and said goodbye to Lynn.

´bye sweety have fun and behave yourself´ she yelled after me. I rolled eyes and jumped in Sam's truck.

´so what are the plans for today?'

'Well its almost all woman's work' Sam chuckled 'you know doing grocery, cooking meals, baking cakes and that sort of stuff. Emily is so glad you're going to help her, I haven't see her that happy in a long time' he smiled down at me.

Just like the day before Emily was already outside and had me in her arms before I could get out of the truck.

'Zoë-bird, I'm so glad you're here to help me!'

'I'm glad to see you to emie' I laughed.

Together we went to the store to get all the stuff we needed for the food. At home we started backing right ahead. We were making cake and muffins and in no time the whole house smelled of sweet dough.

Emily and I sat down to drink some tea and do some girl talk as the door flew open as two very loud huge boys came marching in.

´holy shit´ I barked out as my hand flew to my mouth as I internally scolded at myself for my languish.

´I´m sorry´ I stammered and my face turned red.

Emily laughed her ass of. I looked angry and embarrassed at her.

´I'm sorry sweety, but you had to see your face´ Then she turned to the boys ´where are your manners´ she scolded ´you scared the shit out of the poor girl by barching through the door like that, at least introduce yourself!´

The younger looking boy scratched his neck a little apologetic as the older one rolled his eyes. The younger one stepped forward first and stuck his hand out to me. Slowly I took it as is threw him a careful smile.

´hi I'm jarred, sorry we scarred you, it's like our second home here so we just walk in most of time´.

And breaking my door in half while doing that I heard Emily mutter to herself, I chuckled. Then the older boy reached his hand out but looked not all too happy about it.

´hi Paul´ he said.

´hi guys, I'm Zoë, Emily's niece´

´ow wow you're her niece I heard so much about, I'm sorry for your loss´ jarred said.

´thank you´ I smiled.

´so Em, where are all the sweet things you're making, we smelled it from miles away´ Paul asked eagerly.

´they are in the oven and they gonna stay there, they´re for the bonfire tonight´ Emily said stern. The boys sat down clearly disappointed.

An hour later the guys went out together doing some tribal stuff as Sam called it, still muttering about the fact that they didn't get any food. After the cake's and muffins were ready Emily and I started on the food. Never in my life I had seen so much ingredients together and seriously asked myself if we would get it ready on time.

After a while Sam came back calling emie that he brought some visitors. Emily cleaned her hands and walked into the living room to see who came with same I heard a couple of voices en decided to take a peek myself. As I came around the corner I saw emie and Sam talking to two boys that stood with they're backs towards me. Emily noticed me at first and grinned.

'Well there is our lost bird'

One of the two boys with long hair turned around, as soon as I saw his face I gasped.

'Jacob' I yelled as I ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

'Zoë wow, you're finally back' Jacob laughed.

I pulled him in a tight hug as someone near us cleared his throat. I let go of Jacob as I looked beside me.

'Oh my god quill, you too!' and hugged him to.

'Unbelievable guys, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much back there'.

Jacob smiled brightly. 'We missed you to loca, how are you?'

'Well I felt better, but I'm doing alright now I'm back. I really missed this place and my family and friends off course' I smiled.

'Come on guys, get out and chat I´ll finish here' Emily said chuckling

**AN: Well i kept you waiting long enough, sorry! Jake is finally in and won't be going out again ;). Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: New chapter, hope you like it! **

**Chapter eight: The beach**

Together we walked to the beach while talking all the way. I told them about Holland and everything what happened there. Jacob and Quil told me about everything that happened at la push while I was gone.

´Remember we made mud pies here together when we were young´ Jacob laughed.

´yeah I do. I can remember also that we forced to Quil eat one of them´ I giggled

´ha ha very funny guy´s´ Quil muttered but had to laugh to.

I sat down in the sand and stretched my legs

´hmm I missed this so much´ I mumbled as I sniffed up the salty sea air.

Jacob and Quil plopped down beside me.

´how is your dad Jake?'

'Ow old Billy is fine, still in his wheelchair but doing okay.'

' Does he still fish' I asked curious.

'Yeah every Sunday with harry and charley'

'ah yeah, charley was the chief of police from forks wasn't he?'

'Yup completely right' Jake said and sighed as his face turned a little dark.

´are you oke?'

'Yup, fine' Jake smiled.

'So what are you boys doing these days?' I asked turning myself towards them.

'Well we still go to school' Quil answered ´and the usual stuff, swimming, cliff diving, hiking and the bonfire´s.

´I'm fixing a car in the shed behind our house. I already fixed my motorcycle´ Jake told me proudly.

´a motorcycle, really? That's so cool, can i make a ride some time with you?'

'Shure' Jake nodded

'so you're a professional now' I chuckled.

'Damn right' he grinned. 'First I worked on a blue bug convertible, now I'm working on the rabbit. That will be my car when I'm finished'

'you worked on the bug? That's my car now, next week I go to town for my license' I squealed.

'Really, the bug is yours now' Quil asked laughing 'Jake almost killed that piece of metal. At one point he renewed everything but the thing still wouldn't start, he almost gave up, but eventually he got it walking' he chuckled

'Hey!' I said offended 'don't diss the bug. This time they both laughed.

Soon it was time to go back and help Emily bring all the stuff to the beach. I noticed that both Quil and Jake didn't come near Sam, they were really avoiding him. I wondered if something happened between them but couldn't remember them mentioning any words about it.

We loaded all the food in the truck and went to the beach together. I drove together with Quil and Jake. Arriving at the beach I noticed lots of people already were there. I felt my shyness creeping up again, I wasn't really comfortable meeting new people. Luckily I saw some familiar faces. After I helped Emily and Sam placing all the food I walked over to Billy.

He sat at the big pile of wood that the boys were collecting. I tapped him on his shoulder. Billy turned around and his face lit up as he recognized me.

'Zoë, girl your here! How are you?'

'I'm oke, it's good to be back and see my family and friends again. I missed this place'.

His old friendly face grew dark 'I'm so sorry about your mom Zoë-bird, my thoughts went directly out to you when I heard what happened. It's unfair for someone so young to lose so much already'

'thank you Billy. It's so hard sometimes, I felt so lost when they told me mom was gone. It was like all the safety I had around me was gone. But I'm glad to be back and live with Lynn, she always was like a second mom for me'

'I'm happy to hear that you are glad to be back' Billy smiled while he padded my hand.

**AN: So guys what do you think? Please please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter nine: Bonfire**

Billy mentioned me to sit next to him. As I sat down a couple came walking towards us. They were slightly familiar but I couldn't really place them.

'Zoë do you remember sue and harry Clearwater' Billy asked me.

I looked again, closer this time and suddenly I remembered.

'Yeah a little bit, you went fishing together with my dad' I told them.

Harry nodded 'that's right, we are glad to have you back with us' he said smiling.

Sue walked over to me hand hugged me 'good to have you back sweety' she whispered giving me a knowing look.

I was glad they didn't say anything about my loss. Though I understood why people showed their compassion, it only remembered me of what happened. More people arrived at the beach and I saw Jake and Quil coming back with more wood. Behind them walked two boys and a girl.

Harry started the fire in front us as the three other kids brought their wood to the pile beside us where Sam was starting a fire. Jake came to sit beside me. The boys and girl came back to our circle. One of the boys slapped Jake on the shoulder.

´hey Jake, were are your manners, won't you introduce me to this beauty´

I blushed deep red as Jake grumbled ´you´ve got a mouth yourself don't you dumbass´

´Jake languish´ Billy said stern. I laughed and turned myself to the boy.

´hi I'm Zoë, I moved back here two days ago´

´ah yes´ the boy nodded ´I'm Embry, nice to meet you´

Embry plopped down next to Jake.

´nice piece of work´ he mumbled toward him. Jake smacked him on the back of his head.

´ow, Jake that hurt, what was that for?'

'For your lack of respect towards woman stupid' I shook my head at them and rolled my eyes.

'Don't mention those two morons, they can't help it they didn't get a brain with birth' a female voice said next to me.

I turned my head to see who said that, recognizing the girl I saw earlier.

I laughed at her comment 'don't worry; I'm familiar with such macho behavior. I'm Zoë'

'Glad to hear you can handle them' she grinned 'I'm Leah, sue and Harry's daughter, nice to meet you'

'Nice to meet you to Leah, I'm glad not to be the only girl around!'

'Can imagine that' she chuckled.

We caught ourselves in conversation when screaming was heard behind me. Turning myself towards the sound I saw a young boy trying to tackle Quil into the sand.

Leah sighed 'that little monster up there is my little brother Seth' she said and yelled to her brother to move his ass up here.

Seth came jogging towards us confused. 'What's wrong sister deer' he asked.

'Be a good boy like your mom raised you and introduce yourself' she pointed to me.

Seth looked at me and a big smile appeared on his face 'you must be Zoë, nice to meet you. Everyone was talking about you today'

'Nice to meet you to Seth, only good stuff I hope' I laughed,

'Yup only the positive' he grinned

I nodded when I saw Lynn arriving finally. I excused myself and walked over to her.

'Hey Lynn'.

´hey sweety´ she said giving me a hug ´having a good time?'

'Yeah I met a few people back there, their all really nice'

'Glad to hear that, hopefully it will help you settle again'

'I think so, can I help you with anything' I asked.

'No, no we've got it covered, go and make some fun!' Nodding I gave her a small hug and jogged back to the fire. I plopped down next to Leah again.

'That's Emily's sister, kaitlynn wright' Leah asked curiously.

'Yep she is, I'm living with her now'

´Cool, where do you live?'

'Well on school days we will stay at our house in forks but in the weekends we will stay in the rez´

'Cool' Leah nodded.

Next to me I heard Jake whine 'so you will not be on the rez the whole weak'

'No Jake, I'm sorry, but in the weekends I will come out and play with you, don't worry' I snickered while I patted his arm.

Everyone around us started laughing as Jake playfully scolded at me. From the corner of my eye I saw jarred and Paul walk onto the beach in a cutoff short and no shirt. Jakes snorted as he saw them.

'What's wrong 'I asked.

'Pff those two macho's over there, they think they are all it. They behave like they run the rez along with Sam. I don't know what's wrong with them but they got an attitude like they king of the woods or something. Sam keeps giving Embry and me weird looks like he wants us to join to his little freak show. It creeps me out'.

'well I don't know what's with jarred and Paul' but Sam is oke, really' I defended Sam

'Well maybe to you he is, but I think he's weird' he turned his face towards the fire and with that I knew the subject was closed so I let it slip.

**AN: Woew there is the rest of the pack. Now the story really started! Please please let me know what you think of it, even if you don't like it hihi, review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ritual

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter ten: Ritual**

A few moments later Billy called us all together at the bonfire. He stood together with harry, sue and Quil sr.

´I want to welcome you all to this beautiful evening. The person in question doesn't know this yet put we organized this bonfire to welcome her back home´ he snickered looking at me.

I stared at Billy, shock written over my face. Jake started to laugh at the look on my face. I glared at him and he quickly looked away.

´Zoe, we are glad to have you back. We feel so sorry for the losses you had to deal with in your young life, but we want to assure you that we will do everything whiten our power to make you feel safe and welcome´ Billy smiled at me.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I took a deep quivering breath.

´thank you all so very much´ I whisper thankfully.

´we want to invite you to a traditional Quileute ritual to make your home coming official´

I nodded shyly and walked over to them. For the next hour I witnessed a beautiful ritual and I felt all the warmth and love spread through my body. After the ritual I needed some time for myself.

I excused myself and walked over to the water. I followed the shore line for a bit and sat down on a big rock. I drew my knees up to my chin and put my arms around them. I sighed deeply and looked up to the sky.

It was full moon tonight; it stood high in the sky, shining bright. Around it were a few stars.

'Hi mom, dad' I whispered.

'I hope everything is okay up there, and you're happy together. I'm doing okay I guess, I miss you terrible but at least I'm not alone anymore'.

I felt a single tear slipping down my cheek.

'I had a wonderful time tonight! I finally saw Jake and Quil again and at the beach I saw Billy. He hasn't changed a bit' I chuckled at that.

'I met some new people to, a really nice girl named Leah and some weird boys. Lynn bought me a car and next week I have my first appointment for my license, crazy isn't she?'

'Well at least she's taking good care of me' I wiped the tears of my face and stretched my legs.

'Well I guess I have to go back before they start to worry and start a search party only to find me talking up to the sky. I laughed at that thought. ´Bye guys, I really miss you allot. Love you!' I blew a kiss towards the sky and slipped of the rock.

As I walked back to the bonfire Jake came towards me.

'You okay' he asked concerned as he put an arm around my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled up to him. We sat with the rest at the fire for a while, talking and eat some more. Embry came over and sat beside me. He looked curious at me

'So Zoë, any cute boys where you lived?'

'Mwah not really, i had a couple of guy friends but they weren't really my type'

'So no boyfriends then' he asked smirking

'There was one, but that's history and I want to keep it that way' I said a little harsher than I meant to do.

I saw Embry's face change a little and spoke quickly 'sorry Embry didn't mean to let it come out that way. It's just something I want to forget'

Embry shook his head 'don't worry; I had no right to be so nosy and push you so far!'

'Well no one got hurt, we'll just forget it' I patted his knee and winked at him.

I watched as jarred tried to push Paul into the ocean, it was really amusing to see the two huge boys struggling to get each other down.

I really enjoyed every moment of the evening and for the first time in a long time I felt at peace. The numb and tight feeling in my chest lifted up a bit, leaving me free to breath allot better.

After a while sleep started kicking in and I couldn't help yawning. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw Lynn standing behind me.

'I think it's time to rest our eyes, don't you think so'

I nodded tiredly.

I said my goodbye´s to everyone and hugged Jake, Quil and Leah.

´We´ll call soon okay, than we can hang out sometimes' Leah said when i hugged her. I nodded and followed Lynn to the car.

**AN: Aaw this was a little sad don't you think, poor Zoë. But she had made some cool friends! Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Making La Push unsafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: ow, ow what's Zoë been up to…?**

**Chapter eleven: Making la push unsafe**

Two weeks went by quickly. As promised i called Leah and we started to hang out together allot. Phone calls were made daily. Every free minute I would spend in la push. Most of the time with Emily or Leah.

The weekend after the bonfire Jake, Quil and Embry were added to our group of friends. It happened on a Saturday when Leah and I were hanging out on the beach. As we were enjoying the sun on the beach the boys decided to prank us. They sneaked silently upon us.

As I noticed that the sun was covered they dumped a bucket with water upon us. Leah was royally pissed but her unfortunately rage made the boys only laugh harder. That was until I recovered from my shock and smacked both Jake and Embry behind the head and gave them a lecture. Jake´s puppy eye´s look saved them and we had a great day together.

From that day on we were practically inseparable. We watched movies together, went hiking, swimming, cliff diving, made bonfire´s and Leah and I mostly had sleepovers.

The nightmares kept coming, luckily not every night, but they stayed strange. Most of the time the young woman appeared and told me to be ready and alert. One night she whispered that I had to keep an eye on her friends, something was about to happen. The dream truly brought chills upon my spines.

Although I wasn't sure what to do with or it I decided to keep it to myself, I didn't want to bother anyone with silly dreams.

Days went by and the wheatear started changing. Summer was over in Washington and fall made its way back. So did the rain.

Those two weeks I took driving lessons almost every day and soon I could name myself a proud member of a driver license.

It was Friday afternoon when I passed the test and boy was I anxious. But I did well and before I really realized what happened I drove my very own blue bug back home. I waited for Lynn to come home and together we headed to la push.

Lynn was so excited for me; she kept telling me how proud she was. She wanted to buy me a gift but I talked her out of it, telling her that buying the car was more than enough.

As we arrived at emie´s place I loudly honked my horn. Squealing she ran out of the house practically ripping me out of the car to pull m into a bone breaking hug. The only thing that left her mouth was ´oh my god´ for a good 10 minutes. Eventually Sam and Lynn had to peel her of me, after that Sam gave me a big bear hug and congratulated me.

I told them that I wanted to surprise Leah. After saying goodbye´s i took the bug and drove towards Leah. Arriving at her place I again honked my horn loudly. After a few second the front door flew open and Leah came out shouting and running my way.

´Z! You passed! ´ she yelled.

´off course I passed Lee, did you expect different´ I answered grinning.

Through our time together we started to give each other nicknames, Leah called me Z as I called Leah lee.

´wait until the boys see this they won't believe their eye´ she grinned.

´well la push won't be such a safe place to drive the roads from now on for sure´ I laughed.

´wanna make Jake jealous?'

'Hell yes' lee shouted as she jumped in the car.

Jake just emerged from his 'garage' as he saw me pulling up the driveway. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as he saw me sitting behind the wheel. After a few moment of shock his face lit up and he ran over to my almost ripping my door out.

'You passed' he exclaimed

'Yup' I said proudly.

'What did you have to pay the poor guy' he snickered.

Getting out of the car I smacked his arm

'Don't be such a smart ass black, I earned my license fair and square.

Billy wheeled his chair outside meeting us at the car. He smiled proudly as he handed me a little gift.

'Well done sweety, I knew you could do it. I already spread the message so everyone will be on his guard when they see blue bug driving through the rez' he grinned.

I laughed as I hugged Billy. 'What's this' I ask as I looked at the little package in my hands.

'Just a little gift I wanted to give you to add in your car, I think you might need it' he chuckled.

'You didn't have to do that' I protested but Billy wove it away so I decided to just op it. I ripped the paper and open the box that was in it. In the box was a keychain with a beautiful hand crafted wooden wolf charm.

'Thank you Billy, it is so beautiful' I whispered as I stroked the wolf in my hand. 'I love it' I smiled brightly and hugged him.

'It's a lucky charm, completely made by hand by the elders from our tribe. It will keep you safe on the road' Billy told me.

Soon Quil and Embry arrived to and congratulated me. The rest of the evening we hang out together on the beach.

**AN: Hopefully everyone will be safe in the rez, we'll keep our thumps up ;). Please let me know if you like it (or not) and revieuw!**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter twelve: Meeting Bella**

The next day Lynn took me to Port Angeles to buy some school stuff I needed. Off course I drove myself, enjoying every mile on the road. After buying the stuff I needed and some new clothes for the both of us we went back to forks stopping by the diner to take a quick bite.

Inside Lynn greeted a few people and walked over to a man and a girl my age sitting in the corner booth. Following her I recognized chief swan, the girl next to him probably being belle. Lynn said hi and introduces me to them.

Chief swan reached me his hand 'hi Zoë I'm charlie swan, I don't know if you still know me'

'Hello chief swan, off course I still know you, you used to fish with my dad and Billy' I answered politely.

'Please sweety call me charlie' he smiled.

'The girl here next to me is my daughter Bella' he pointed.

I turned myself to Bella as I shook her hand also 'nice to meet you' we said at the same time making us laugh.

'Would you like to join us' she asked'

'if you don't mind' Lynn said looking at charlie'

'Off course not, please sit'.

'So you will be attending forks high' Bella asked me.

'Yup, Monday is my first day. It will be strange to follow American education after being used to the Dutch one'

'Don't worry you get used to that soon enough. But be prepared to the stares and rumors you will get. The people of forks love to fuss over that, believe me been there' she smirked.

'Thanks for the warning, I'll prepare myself' I chuckled.

'If you want to I can pick you up Monday, we go together so you won't have to deal with hell alone' she offered.

'That would be great; I have to confess I'm a little nervous' I answered thankfully.

'Well that's settled' charlie nodded.

'I hope you don't mind my boyfriend is driving us, he always picks me up' I shake my head.

Meanwhile charlie was muttering something understandable while Bella glared at him. I looked from one to the other but decided to let it rest. After lunch we changed cell numbers and settled a time.

Sunday afternoon it felt like the butterflies in my stomach were doing some sort of hip hop dance and my senses were on high alert. I noticed since my come back to the rez that I my senses were much more heightened than ever and it felt like I could feel everyone's emotions. I also got hotheaded very fast. Blaming it to the stress and me everything that happened I was sure it would pass quickly.

To calm my nerves a little I decided to meditate in our back yard. Feeling that my emotions were overwhelming me I chose to handle them first by playing songs that were meaningful to my while letting all the bad emotions flow from my body back into the earth. After that the music changed and I started to flow into another universe and relax. Concentrating on my breathing I could feel my mind go numb and my surroundings disappear. I was in my own peaceful little bubble now.

After finishing I did some stretching to relax my muscles as I saw Jake walking over to me.

'Hey what were you doing, you looked completely out of it'

'You watched?'

'Yeah I was bored so I came over to hang out and wish you good luck for tomorrow and then saw you sitting in some sort of weird position. I was like you were in another world'

I chuckled 'I was, it's called meditation. It helps me relax when I'm anxious or upset'

'Cool' Jake answered.

'If you wait here and give me 5 minutes I change and we can hang out'

'Sure, sure' Jake nodded.

I showered quickly and pulled on some comfortable sweats and a pullover. When I came back Jake was sitting on a rock his knees pulled up to his chin. His face was stood worried and I could see something was on his mind. I sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He laid his head onto mine.

'Something wrong Jake?' I whispered

'It's Embry; after we went home Friday night he told me he wasn't feeling well. When I touched his forehead he was completely burning up'

'That doesn't sound right'

'No it wasn't. I suggested taking him to the doctor but he refused, telling me he just wanted to go home and sleep it off. As I kept pushing the matter that he really should see a doctor he started to tremble and snapped at me' he sighed

'Seeing my shocked face he got scared himself of his reaction. I mean we fight sometimes over the most stupid stuff but he never snapped at me like that. After that he apologized and ran off.'

I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes. It really bugged him that his best friend was acting so weird.

'Do you know if everything's alright with him?' I asked

'No, I tried to call him yesterday his mom answered telling me he had some kind of weird flew and that he was sleeping. She told me he probably would get better soon. When I told Billy he acted really weird, muttering something about calling harry. Something strange is going on and I just can't seem to figure out what it and it annoys the hell out of me' he grumbled.

'I can imagine this annoys you bit I think you don't have to worry. Embry probably truly has the flue and will call you soon. Maybe it I is a new kind of flew and Billy wants to get to know more about it, that why he called harry' I comforted Jake.

He smiled up to me 'yeah your wright'

'So what have you been up to?'

'Well yesterday Lynn took me to port Angeles shopping for school stuff I needed. Then we went to the diner in forks to take a quick lunch' I told him

'At the diner I saw chief swan again and met the famous Bella 'I joked as I poked his side.

His face darkened a little 'how is she'

'Who Bella, she is oke why?' I asked confused

'No nothing, you know I'm not really fond about her boyfriend' he shrugged

'Well she seemed pretty normal to me, she offered to pick me up tomorrow so I don't have to go to school alone on my first day'

'That's nice of her'

'Yeah it is' I answered as I took a closer look at Jake

'You miss her don't you?'

'Maybe a little' Jake answered looking away

'Then why are you acting so stubborn' I asked shaking my head.

'I don't act stubborn, I just don't like that guy, and he ruined our friendship. She always so mysterious about him like there is a secret she can tell. I know he doesn't like me either and I have a really strong feeling he's keeping her away from me'

'No offence Jake, I like you, but you are a typical guy. I'm afraid you keeping her away to. Bella's your friend; no guy on this earth has something to do with that. Forget about him and just invite her over, you don't have to talk about Edward but just enjoy you rime together. I don't know much about Bella but I think I you ask her to come she won't let anyone stop her' I said stern.

Jake looked at me a sprinkle of hope showing in his eyes 'you think so?'

'Off course I think so dumb ass, if I didn't I wouldn't tell you' I laughed pushing his shoulder.

He started laughing and pushing me back, soon we laid wrestling on the ground.

'Zoe dinner is ready, Jake wanna over?' Lynn called from the porch

'Hell yeah' Jake called back and we started to get up.

'Listen, I get to know belle better and when the time is wright I'll talk to her and ask her if she want to come with me. Then we can hang out altogether, oke?'

'Would you do that for me?' Jake asked happily

'Off course monkey, you my best friend'. I slipped an arm around his waist as we went inside to join Lynn for dinner.

**AN: aaw poor Jake, missing Bella :( luckily he has sweet Zoë in his life! Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13 First day of school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors note: ooh first day of school, how will Zoë react. And most importantly how will the others react on Zoë…?**

**Chapter thirteen: First day of school**

Lynn laughed at me as I kept glancing at the clock nervously tapping my foot. It was almost 8 am meaning Bella and Edward could arrive any minute. Some nerve-racking minutes later I heard a car pull up our drive way.

Quickly I grabbed my bag and kissed Lynn on her cheek 'bye sweety, good luck' she said.

'Thanks Lynn, see you later'.

I walked outside seeing Bella and Edward sitting in a silver Volvo. Shyly I waved and got into the car. Edward turned around and extended me his hand,

'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen very nice to meet you'.

For a minute I was completely mesmerized by his silk like voice and his eyes. His eyes had a very strange color, almost butterscotch. Bella's chuckle brought me out of my trance. Blushing slightly I introduced myself.

Edward took of driving to forks high. Soon we entered the school's parking lot. I took a deep breath as Bella smiled assuredly at me. All ready I felt like all spotlights were on me, everyone watched me as we got out of the car. As we walked towards the main entrance Bella was called by a small group of people.

'Come on, I'll introduce to them and then we get you signed in'. I walked after her towards them.

'Hi guys, how are you?' she asked. The group answered excitedly talking about the things they did during summer break.

'Guys I want you to meet Zoe, she recently moved back from Holland. She used to live in la push but lives now with her aunt in forks.' I got a few hi's as Bella started introducing them

'Zoe, this is Jessica' she pointed at a beautiful blond girl that defiantly knew she was beautiful.

'The guy next to her is Eric' Eric waved at me, he started to talk about a school newspaper but Bella quickly went through with introductions.

'The girl next to Eric is angela' a shy girl with glasses waved at me, I waved back.

'The guy next to her is mike'. Mike was blond and cute. He winked at me witch made me roll my eyes.

We talked a little for a while as a red bmw and a jeep wrangler pulled in the parking lot. 'Ah there's Edwards's family' Bella stated.

She started walking towards Edward, at first he looked a little tense but soon relaxed. Edwards's family got out of their cars as we walked towards them. Just like with Edward I could only stare in shock as I got a closer look at them. They all had the same pale skin color and strange collared eyes. For brothers and sister they looked scarily alike.

There was a huge scary looking guy with dark curls, Emmett, a large girl with blond hair and to beautiful to walk this earth without making you feel insecure, Rosalie, a smaller guy with also blond hair that looked like he was in constant pain, Jasper and a small pixie like girl with black hair, Alice.

The last one stood jumping up and down completely hyper as the rest watched me with a strange look. After introducing them to me Edward spoke towards his siblings

'This is Zoe, she will be attending forks high and is a friend of Bella' while saying that it looked like he glared at hem but I think I just imagined that. Jasper and Rosalie mumbled an ´hi´ while Emmett grinned widely and waved. Alice on the other hand came towards me, almost like she was dancing instead of walking and grabbed my hand.

'Alice plea...' Edward wanted to say but Alice glared at him and turned back to me.

'I'm so glad to meet you Zoë, Bella told us allot about you and I'm pretty sure we are gonna be great friends' she almost squealed. I smiled back at her

'Well I currently hope so, but damn your hand is cold' I saw Edwards and Alice's face change in horror witch confused me a little.

Looking back at Alice I shrugged 'must have a really poor blood circulation, a friend of mine back in Holland always had freezing hands to'

Alice smiled at me 'yeah we all have to face that problem, runs in the family'

'Don't want to be rude and disturb you conversation but you still have to sign in Zoë' Edward mentioned politely.

Bella's head snapped up and she looked at me with big eyes 'god I almost forgot about that, come on' she said as she took my hand a pulled me towards the building.

Quickly I turned around and waved as I ran after her. After I got signed in I also got my schedule. Luckily for me most of my classes were with Bella, the few she wasn't Alice, Edward Angela and mike attended so I didn't have to be alone.

The day flew by, much to my fears the classes were easy to keep up. The system I still had to get used to but that was just a matter of time. Everyone seemed nice although I surely was the main conversation of the day. During the lunch break I sat with Bella, Angela and the rest of the group.

She told me about the family history off the Cullen's. Carlisle Cullen was a respected doctor in the hospital who was married to Esme Cullen. Edwards and his siblings were all adopted. First there was Edward, then came Rosalie and jasper who are true siblings by blood, then came Emmett and last but not least Alice. Because they weren't bonded by blood Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and jasper were couples.

English with Alice was fun. We wrote notes to each other and giggled like 12 year olds the whole time. I really missed that. She even was so sweet to pass me some of her notes. I think we will be having a great time together in classes.

Biology was one of my favorite classes. Because there was an uneven number of students I could join Bella and Edward. I couldn't have been more lucky, they both were excellent students.

Gymnastic was my least favorite part of the day. Just like Bella I was really clumsy when it comes to move unnaturally. Every game with an ball involved means a dead wish for the people that surrounded me. I truly hated it.

After school Edward and Bella dropped me of, Edward offered to pick me up the rest of the week but I refused thankfully.

'I only just got mu license and I really want to enjoy it' I chuckled 'but I'm really grateful that you went with me today'

'No problem, I guess will meet you tomorrow morning at school then'. I nodded and wave as they took off.

Inside I joined Lynn with thee and together we went through my first day of school.

**AN: Pfew that went well. She lived the day and met the cullen's wooeew! Please let me know if you like it!**


End file.
